


Plead to Growing Pains

by Atsubushi



Series: Percy Jackson AU snippets [2]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: 5 year age difference between them aside their ages here are super vague, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Gen, also the idea that syaoran and kaito are super close in his au tickles me lol, but syaoran's probably a preteen-ish so make of that as you will, considering their canon relationship so far, idk why I made syaoran's thoughts/issues so ambiguous tbh, pjo au has been on my mind for a while tbh, vague mention of Syaoran's precocious crush on Kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsubushi/pseuds/Atsubushi
Summary: “Honestly,” Kaito sighed, straightening up. “It’s no wonder you got disarmed so easily; your stance is overly stiff today. Too many openings, too--you may as well be acting as though you were aprobatioall over again.”
Relationships: Yuna D. Kaito & Li Syaoran
Series: Percy Jackson AU snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629049
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Plead to Growing Pains

“ _Honestly_ ,” Kaito sighed, straightening up. “It’s no wonder you got disarmed so easily; your stance is overly stiff today. Too many openings, too--you may as well be acting as though you were a _probatio_ all over again.”

Syaoran made a face and propped himself up from where he’d been lying face-down on the coliseum training floor, trying not to wince. His body was still sore from swordfighting practice, though most of the soreness was probably from the bruises he got as a result of that. Bruises that he should’ve been able to avoid getting.

 _Sloppy_ , he thought to himself. _Too sloppy_.

Instead of voicing his self-deprecation aloud (which would mostly earn a lot of unnecessary fussing from his centurion, anyway), Syaoran just replied sourly, “I plead growth pains.”

Kaito rolled his eyes, sweeping his front bangs away from his face. “Yes, that would go down very well in an actual battle. ‘Sorry, I plead growth pains.’ That surely would stop a Cyclops from trying to eat you.” Despite his sarcasm, something in his gaze softened as he gently massaged a knot somewhere on the small of Syaoran’s back.

“Something on your mind today?” he probed gently, lacking the dryness of his earlier words. “I can’t imagine any other reason you’d regress like this in training.”

Sometimes, Syaoran _really_ wished Kaito hadn’t grown so observant about him. For someone who took over a year to notice his best friend and fellow centurion was head over heels for him, he’d somehow developed a sixth sense specifically for the son of Mars’s moods. Sometimes it was nice, because he didn’t have to really explain himself much, but sometimes it was aggravating because it was like he couldn’t hide _anything_ from Kaito.

And honestly, he’d rather be hiding his recent thoughts from Kaito for as long as he could.

“Not really,” he mumbled, staring at the floor as he felt his centurion’s hands work their way over the knots on his back. A year or so ago, it would’ve been almost impossible to concentrate while Kaito’s hands were anywhere near his person, but Syaoran liked to think the way his mind just barely pulled itself from going to pieces around him meant his self-control was improving.

(Not blushing like a firetruck around his unrequited crush helped too, he supposed.)

Kaito hummed a little in response. Even then, it was evident he didn’t think that was an adequate answer, but thankfully he didn’t press. His hands hadn’t faltered in the massaging, either.

“If you say so,” he replied, his tone holding an edge of coolness--and maybe concern? “I won’t have you confess what’s on your mind--that’s your business. But don’t let those thoughts overtake your life, either.”

“I’ll try not to,” Syaoran muttered back, noncommittal in tone. Maybe it was a saving grace that Kaito wouldn’t be able to make the leap from being attentive to his moods to actually reading his mind, because he was pretty sure the son of Trivia’s advice would’ve differed if he knew what was actually on Syaoran’s mind.

Even so, he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Some vaguely may-or-may-not-be important character details for the AU:  
> \- vaguely set a long time in the future in the PJO timeline  
> \- this fic snippet in particular takes place in Camp Jupiter  
> \- Kaito is one of the two centurions of the Fifth Cohort and a son of Trivia (Roman form of Hecate/Hekate)  
> \- Syaoran is the son of Mars and, at this point, has become a full member of the Twelfth Legion
> 
> I swear I've just been largely thinking about the PJO AU when it comes to anything related to CCS, haha. I do enjoy writing for this AU though, and I hope to write a full story for it one day!


End file.
